fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Gadget
Gadget is a series revolving around the adventures of a cyborg detective created by DiC, composed of three sub-series: Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy and Gadget and the Gadgetinis, starring the characters Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy, and Lt. Gadget respectively. Sometimes the Gadget series as a whole is identified as the Inspector Gadget series, with the other two being sub-series or spin-offs of it, but this not exact. Cinema & TV *''Inspector Gadget'', the original animated series, aired for two seasons with season one lasting 65 episodes from 12 september 1983 to 9 december 1984, and season two lasting 21 episodes from 14 september 1985 to 1 february 1986, for a total of 86 episodes. *''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'', a christmas special that aired on 4 december 1992. *''Gadget Boy & Heather'', the second animated series, aired starting on 9 september 1995 and lasting 26 episodes, with the last one being aired on 2 march 1996. *''Field Trip Starring Inspector Gadget'', also known as Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, an educational TV show that used live action clips with comments from an animated Inspector Gadget. *''Gadget Boy's Adventures in History'', a sequel to Gadget Boy & Heather, and often considered its second season, it's actually a different show. It aired starting on 3 january 1998 lasting 26 episodes, with the last one being aired on 27 june 1998. *''Inspector Gadget'', the first live action movie in the series, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, it premiered on 23 july 1999. *''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets'' a direct-to-VHS animated movie, it was released on 2 september 1999, and features clips from the original series. *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' a sequel to the Inspector Gadget series, it aired for two seasons with season one airing from 1 september 2001 to 13 april 2002, and season two airing from 3 may to 27 december 2003, with each season 26 episodes long, for a total of 52 episodes. *''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'', a TV movie that aired on 13 october 2002 and serves as a connection between the Inspector Gadget and the Gadget and the Gadgetinis series. *''Inspector Gadget 2'', second live action movie, a sequel to the first one. It premiered on 11 march 2003. *''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever: The Case of the Giant Flying Lizard'', a computer-generated movie that aired on 6 september 2005 and is a sequel to the Inspector Gadget TV series, but ignores Gadget and the Gadgetinis. *''Inspector Gadget'', an alternate sequel to the original series, 52 episodes were produced in 4 seasons from January 5, 2015 to March 16, 2018. Video games *''Inspecteur Gadget'' (1984), LCD game. Only released in France. *''Inspector Gadget and the Circus of Fear'' (1987), Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum. It was never released to the public, but some preview copies were created and distributed, but are very rare. *''Inspector Gadget: Mission 1 - Global Terror!'' (1992), DOS. *''Inspector Gadget'' (december 1993), SNES. *''Inspector Gadget: Operation Madkactus'' (1 deccember 2000), Game Boy Color. *''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Crazy Maze'' (8 june 2001), PlayStation. *''Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission'' (29 november 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion'' (may 2003), PlayStation 2. *''Inspector Gadget Racing'' (2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' (5 november 2004), PlayStation 2. The only video game in the Gadget series not to be based on Inspector Gadget. *''Inspector Gadget's MAD Dash'' (december 2010), iPod/iPhone/iPad. Five web games were also released in 2015 to promote the new TV series, and are available at teletoon.com: *''Descent into MADNess'' *''Go Go Gadget Jetpack'' *''Talons Take Over'' *''Go Go Gadget Mobile'' *''Super Spy Gauntlet'' Publications An Inspector Gadget comic book was published between 1983 and 1986 in France by Greantori and then adapted and published in England in 1988 by Marvel UK.The French version counts 19 issus plus some collections, and mostly consists in adaptations of episodes from the original show. A one-shot Inspector Gadget comic was published by Viper comics and released in stores in june 2011, but it was already given in may 2011 for the Free Comic Book Day and is unlockable in Inspector Gadget's MAD Dash. Toys *''Inspector Gadget with 8 magic action features'' (1983). *''Inspector Gadget Action Figures'' (1992). A line of 9 action figuers based on the series. Also a limited edition Gadget Mobile has been released. *''Inspector Gadget McDonald's Happy Meal toys'' (1999). A set of 8 toys that can be assembled to create a big Inspector Gadget doll based on the live action movie. *''Inspector Gadget 2 McDonald's Happy Meal toys'' (2002). A set of 6 toys promoting the second live action movie. LPs & CDs *''Inspecteur Gadget - Bande Originale de la Serie TV'' (1983), an LP featuring musics from the TV series, later re-released on CD. *''Inspector Gadget Soundtrack'' (1999), a CD featuring musics from the live action movie Inspector Gadget. Merchandise *''Inspector Gadget Figurines'' (1983). A set of 12 figurines produced by Galoob. *''Inspector Gadget Game'' (1983). A board game based on the Inspector Gadget TV series. *''Inspector Gadget Collectable Cups'' (1987). A set of 4 cups given as gifts at Kentucky Fried Chicken. *''Inspector Gadget Trading Cards'' (1991). A set of 4 collectable cards based on the Inspector Gadget TV series. *''Disney's Inspector Gadget Trading Cards'' (1999). A set of 15 collectable cards based on the Inspector Gadget live action movie. Links to other series Category:Series Category:DiC Category:Cartoons